


Siblings

by preusterreich



Series: Rei x Senpai Week 2015 [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, rei x senpai week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rei x Senpai Week 2015: Day 2</p>
<p>Ran makes a good wingman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings

"Thanks for helping me with Ran and Ren today, Rei." Makoto's expression shone with a perfect smile.

Rei shook his head. "It's really no problem Makoto-senpai. I'm happy to help whenever needed."

"I usually would have called Haru because the twins really love him, but, you know." Makoto looked down.

Rei placed a hand on Makoto's shoulder. "He'll be back soon." It honestly surprised Rei how much Makoto and Haruka needed each other. They seemed to gain energy by simply being in close contact. If Makoto was this upset about Haruka's leaving, Rei wondered how Haruka was doing in a foreign country without Makoto. "I'm sure he's doing fine with Rin-san."

"Thank you, Rei." Makoto smiled weakly. At that moment, Ran came into the room and took Makoto's hand.

"Onii-chan, where's Haru-chan? Why isn't he here? I want to play with Haru-chan!" Her eyes were bright and her voice indignant.

Makoto knelt down to her eye level. "Haru-chan is away in Australia right now and he can't be here," Makoto gestured to Rei. "so Rei is going to help me watch you two today. Be nice to him, okay?" Rei noticed how Makoto's demeanor strengthened when speaking to Ran. Even though he was upset, he still put on a strong face for her.

Ran studied Rei for a moment, looking him up and down and making a face at his glasses. "Hmm, I guess he's okay too; he's cute, but not as cute as Haru-chan."

"Ran!" Makoto gasped, Rei blushing pink and pushing up his glasses. "Go find Ren for me, okay?"

She shrugged. "I was just being honest." she remarked as she left the room.

Sighing, Makoto turned to Rei. "I'm sorry about Ran; she can be pretty bold. And don't worry, you're just as cute as Haru." After finishing his sentence, his eyes widened in alarm. "Uhh, I mean, w-well, I don't-"

Rei waved his hand. "It's alright, Makoto-senpai, I think I know what you mean." he replied, lips turning up in a shy smile, his cheeks still pink.


End file.
